


Cowboy Casanova

by childofthemuses



Series: Something In The Water [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Brat tamer Lance, Bratty Keith (Voltron), Cum Eating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, James Is Still A Bad Dude, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a brat, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Police Officer Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Stalking (kind of), Teasing, Too Much Carrie Underwood, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: Keith doesn't handle feelings well, so why deal with them when you can run away?Shame Lance isn't about to let him get away with that.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Series: Something In The Water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877017
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	Cowboy Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So apparently we're letting Carrie Underwood take over this AU? Oh well.  
> This chapter is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM7NQQ0Lfu4) excellent song here!
> 
> Basically, this entire AU is: Keith is a brat + Lance ain't got time for that.

Keith could admit it – he was being an asshole.

His phone vibrated with the arrival of another text and he quickly skimmed his eyes over the short message before putting his phone back, screen down.

_Lance: So, fancy a drink sometime?_

“Something you need to get?” His latest target asks, Keith eyeing his empty drink and silently telling his company to order him another.

“Nothing important,” He purrs, making a show of crossing one leg over the other and letting the man think he had gotten away with how his eyes had draped over the pale flesh with want.

It had been a week since pancakes and waffles and a whole load of confusing feelings and thoughts that Keith wasn’t ready to address yet. Once the morning had came and plates were empty he had inevitably gotten skittish and made an excuse to leave, and he may or may not have been dodging Lance’s messages ever since.

Look, James had been a dick, okay? Keith had always been a bit of a lone wolf and maybe it was time to return to his roots instead of making the mistake to trust someone all over again. He wanted to keep himself safe, regardless of how perfect that ass was…

Keith’s new ‘friend’ he was having a drink with was proving himself to be a boring choice, the conversation so far only covering the guy’s _riveting_ career as a banker, and if Keith got any drunker he was going to lose his restraint on his eye rolling. Still, a free drink was a free drink, and a pair of hips like that was a promise for a good time he just hoped the guy could live up to.

He had just ‘hmm’d in response again, the guy too invested in his own story to sense Keith’s disinterest, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up. He cast a suspicious look over his shoulder, certain someone was watching him, and met eyes with Officer Can’t-Take-A-Fucking-Hint.

They stared at each other for the briefest moment before Keith forcibly turned away, ignoring the way his stomach flipped at seeing Lance in the flesh again. He forced himself to listen to the banker’s drawl, not missing how the hair on his neck was still standing straight up under Lance’s eyes.

Unbidden, memories of the previous weekend arose in his mind, Lance’s low throaty voice and his tight grip in his hair-

His phoned buzzed and he snatched at it, too caught up in his own thinking to consider how rude that looked.

_Lance: Fancy seeing you here._

Keith scowled, fingers twitching to type a response before forcibly turning his phone off and slamming it down on the bar.

“Everything okay?” His ‘date’ asked, growing worried with the dark look on Keith’s face.

“Fine,” He snapped, picking up his drink and chugging it before slipping off the barstool and grabbing the guy’s hand. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” He asked, stumbling to keep up with the marching pace Keith set towards the door.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” Keith point-blank asked, watching how the guy’s face blanched with his bluntness. “Well, what are we waiting around for?”

Keith made sure to pass by Lance, watching him with a challenging gaze as he dragged his latest conquest behind him. But, instead of turning away or getting the message, Lance just looked on with humour on his lips, as though Keith were throwing a tantrum that he was finding endearing. He leaned back against the wall with arms easily crossed and watched them both, only seeming to accept Keith’s silent challenge instead of rising to anger or jealousy.

Keith could play this like that if he wanted: Lance had dealt with his fair share of brats over the years.

His date was clearly confused by the sudden atmosphere change, not keeping up with Keith’s storming mood as, once outside, Keith turned and forced their lips together. Keith took what he could from the kiss, pressing the guy up against the wall and slipping a leg between his knees to rub at his crotch.

“Woah-slow down,” The guy breathed, his request falling on deaf ears as Keith pressed into him like a man possessed, his hands pawing at his shirt-

A hand on his shoulder was all the warning he got before the firm grip pulled and spun him around, his back hitting the wall hard as a familiar seething face filled his vision. The guy Keith had just been furiously making out with squeaked in surprise and stepped back as James kept a firm grip on Keith, taking a moment to deliberate before turning tail and running.

“Well, well,” James growled, his breath stinking of cheap beer. “If it isn’t the local bike. Mind if you stop embarrassing yourself long enough for me to talk to you?”

“Get the fuck off me,” Keith spit, tugging at James’ hand where he gripped him, but James’ other hand came out and tangled in his hair, forcing his head back to knock against the wall.

“I know what you fucking did to my truck,” James growled, his grips tightening where he was holding. “Think you could just get away with that? The cops might not be willing to do anything, but I ain’t letting you get away with it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith said, making it silently clear that he did in fact know _exactly_ what he was talking about. He smirked, almost feeling cocky despite how James was pinning him down: it felt good, seeing just how angry James was over what had happened. It felt like he had finally gotten his revenge.

“I ought to gut you right here,” James snarled, dropping where he was holding Keith’s hair to pull his fist back in threat. “No one would miss a filthy whore like you-”

Keith refused to flinch as he sensed James’ fist was about to connect with his nose, refusing to even blink as he waited for his impact, but instead James made a noise of surprise as a firm hand gripped his wrist and halted his attack.

“Problem, gentlemen?” Lance asked, arm flexing to keep James’ hand in place and speaking easily as though he hadn’t just interrupted the beginning of a fight.

James scowled, shaking at Lance’s grip to try and get his hand to fall away. “Nothing that concerns you, pig.”

“Oh, I think it concerns me plenty,” Lance said with a challenging smirk on his lips. “I might be off duty, but I’ll do what I need to to keep the peace.”

With a new target to focus his anger on, James let go of Keith to fully turn towards Lance, cheeks red and jaw tensed. He finally snatched his hand away from Lance, fingers curling in and out of fists in steady anticipation. Meanwhile, Lance settled his hands in his pockets and watched James like he was just a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Baiting the bear Lance grinned bright and wide, speaking in a tone of voice that left nothing to the imagination, “Maybe you should just head home: I hear your truck needs a good _wash.”_

James growled and moved, eyes alight in rage and ready to deck Lance. Instead he hits the ground as Keith’s foot steps out and trips him, letting his asshole ex hit the floor with a loud smack and putting his hands on his hips.

“Fuck off James,” Keith tells him. “You’re embarrassing yourself.”

James turns onto his back, touching tentatively at where he’s burst his lip. “Fucking a pig for favours is a new low, even for _you.”_

“No,” Keith tells him with a growled warning. “My new low was wasting my time on someone as pathetic as you. Go home, before I arrange a lift for you in an ambulance.”

James peered between the two of them standing over him, the threatening energy rippling from Keith to the smarmy smugness of the policeofficer, and despite the cheap beer he has enough sense to admit defeat when he sees it. Scrambling to his feet he glares at the both of them before leaving them both and storming into the bar to do his best to block out his loss.

“You okay-?” Lance turns to ask, his bravado melting away to genuine concern now James was out of the picture.

“I can handle myself,” Keith tells him with a sharp snap.

“I don’t doubt it,” Lance chuckles, not even flinching against Keith’s aggressive tone.

“I didn’t need your help-”

“Well, you got it,” Lance shrugs, raising an eyebrow. “So, about that drink…?”

“Take the hint,” Keith says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lance’s smirk crawls back onto his lips as he takes in the front Keith is using, seeing straight through it with unnerving accuracy. “Don’t be rude,” He says, his voice full of suggestion, “Someone ought to teach you some manners.”

Keith steps forwards, up into Lance’s face and watching him with eyes of unwavering darkness. “I’d like to see you try,” He challenges before turning away and leaving Lance behind, refusing to turn around to see the cocky surety on Lance’s face.

Being watched became a familiar feeling in bars over the next few weeks, Keith refusing to give in and pay Lance any attention as he felt his eyes raking over him. Before heading out he always made sure to look like sin on legs, flaunting what Lance couldn’t have as he talked up guys in as obvious manner as possible.

He was enjoying the game of cat and mouse. The only problem was he hadn’t yet caught on that he wasn’t the predator in this situation.

*****

Why did the only hot guys in the bar have to be so goddamned _boring?_

“I work on my uncle’s farm-” Was all Keith listened to before turning onto autopilot, letting his body language seem like he was paying attention as he let his mind wander. He was waiting, growing impatient as the minutes ticked on and still Lance hadn’t appeared: he was late tonight.

Keith isn’t sure when he had started to crave those eyes on him, and he wasn’t willing to think about it.

It’s when Keith is questioning whether sleeping with this guy is worth the mind-numbing small talk when his eyes spy upon Lance, standing across the bar to order a drink. Keith smirks, waiting for those eyes to land on him so he can play up his flirting and put a show on. Only, Lance then turns to his side to chat up some pretty blonde thing who clearly gets swept up in his charisma in a heartbeat. Lance grins, flashing that sure and cocky smile that shows his teeth, as he orders the pair of then drinks and they take a seat.

Keith is transfixed, his autopilot completely stalled as he stares at the two of them with what is terrifyingly close to jealousy boiling in his gut, a possessive surge that should scare him rising and taking control.

The guy he was talking to stutters as he notes Keith isn’t paying him any attention, following his fixed gaze as he asks, “Are you-?”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Keith says hastily, jumping to his feet and not bothering to feel bad about how the guy’s face fell with his swift departure: he had other things to focus on.

He makes sure to sashay his hip as he walks, determined to hypnotise every guy in this place as he stomps by, making sure to pass excessively close to Lance and his little plaything, not bothering to turn and check if he had managed to catch his attention: he knew he didn’t need to.

When he walks into the bathroom he leans up against the counter and takes his time looking over his makeup, his dark eyes within a haze of smoky shadow, his hair hanging long and almost _begging_ to be tugged on-

He’s nibbling his lower lip to make it look plump and red when the door behind him opens and it appears he’s got some company.

Lance doesn’t speak as he appears, the pair of them watching one another in the mirror with trepidation, the air thick with tension.

Keith’s stomach turns over as Lance’s hand reaches to the door handle and turns the lock, the firm sound of the bolt making Keith’s skin tingle with energy. He turns around and leans against the counter, raising a bratty eyebrow in challenge as his lip begins to curl up in a pleased smirk-

Lance landing against him knocks the air from his lungs, Keith gasping as their lips crash together and the policeofficer seems to engulf him. Their limbs wind around each other, drawing them closer as hands scrabble of purchase, Lance snarling as Keith bites his lip.

Lance’s hands are large and firm as they land on Keith’s hips and forcibly turn him around, his waist against the counter’s edge as Lance mouths at his neck, his hands groping him perversely over his clothes. One hand strokes over his nipple through his shirt, circling and pinching cruelly at it to make Keith gasp. The other gropes at his ass through his denim shorts, Keith just leaning against the counter for support and taking it as Lance’s hands touch and grab him, his grip firm enough to leave bruises in his wake.

The hand on his ass comes to trace over his crotch, teasing in the best way before the button of his shorts is undone and the denim is being roughly pulled down Keith’s thighs, Lance’s hands sure of themselves as they forcibly undress Keith in the public bathroom. There’s impatient knocking at the door but neither of them pays it any attention as Keith steps out of his shorts and Lance grabs his thigh and forces it up onto the counter, leaving Keith unbalanced on one leg with his thighs nicely spread.

“You’re such a goddamned tease,” Lance growls in his ear, making his skin prickle with his tone as a hand squeezes the flesh of his ass. “That girl was really into me, you know.”

“Then go feel up _her_ ass,” Keith breathes, Lance’s response to push his chest down and trap him against the counter.

“Where are those manners we were talking about?” Lance smirks at how easily Keith bends over for him, his face pressing into the mirror as he pops his hips up like a perfect little whore. God that ass is too tempting – before Lance can stop himself he smacks Keith’s ass cheek, the mirror granting him the view of Keith’s face as he feels the impact, his jaw dropping open as he groans and fogs the glass.

Wasting no time, Lance leaves Keith’s ass momentarily to undo the fly of his jeans and pull himself out, his cock having been hard ever since walking into the bar and spying Keith amongst the crowd. He pumps himself a couple of times, making a show in the mirror for Keith to watch as his other hand keeps him pinned.

Lance releases himself for a moment to reach into his pocket, pulling out his lube before catching Keith saying, “You won’t need it…”

Lance’s eyebrow raises as he releases the small bottle and instead feels between Keith’s ass cheeks, his fingers tracing over the surprise feel of silicone...

“That sure you were getting some cock?” Lance smirks, feeling the rounded edge of the plug’s base and giving it a teasing tug against Keith’s rim.

“If not from you,” Keith breathes, flinching as Lance pulls harder on the plug, “Then someone else.”

“You don’t care who it is, do you?” Lance chuckles, pulling the plug out to its widest point before pressing it back in a few times, watching how Keith squirms and shivers at the slow movement. “Just that cock hungry.”

“You want to talk about it?” Keith shudders as Lance keeps the plug held at its widest point for a moment, “Or give me what I want.”

With that Lance’s face drops to a determined scowl as the plug is pulled free of Keith’s ass, his hole empty for the barest of moments before Lance is roughly pushing into him, giving him little time to adjust before sitting fully sheathed inside him.

Keith moans, his breathy groan fogging up the mirror where his cheek rests against the glass. “Fuck yes-”

“That what you need, baby?” Lance teases, drawing back out before thrusting in deep again, giving Keith long slow movements as he pulls out to his head before pushing in in one sharp motion. It seems to punch the breath from Keith’s chest every time, unable to stop his groans from Lance’s thick cock roughly splitting him open over and over. “Happy now you’ve got some cock in you?”

Keith doesn’t even have the thought process to try and defend himself against Lance’s vulgar words, instead trying to grind back against Lance’s hips to draw him even deeper. Taking the hint Lance finally begins to move, one hand keeping his knee up on the counter while the other grips the back of Keith’s neck to keep him pinned in place as he begins to fuck into him with all the force he can muster. Every thrust brings his cock head to the rim of Keith’s hole before pressing into him to slam against his prostate for a blinding second before it happens over again. Keith can’t even question Lance’s unbelievable aim as, instead, the rough treatment of his prostate turns him to a moaning mess of jelly, limp and dumb as Lance fucks him.

He doesn’t realise he’s been babbling until Lance chuckles at him, his thrusting not slowing for one second as he says, “Am I that good, baby? Best cock you’ve ever had?”

Keith’s cheeks redden as he realises what he’s been whining, biting into his lip to try and keep his personal thoughts to himself.

Lance pouts, “Aw, what happened to all the pretty noises you were making?” Noting Keith’s stubborn expression after catching himself Lance decides to change it up, his hand releasing Keith’s leg to grip the base of his cock firmly and make him shout out. “That’s better,” Lance coos as Keith shudders and moans from the stimulation of his hole being fucked into as Lance’s hand begins to stroke up his length.

“Oh god-Oh my god,” Keith whines and groans, trying to wriggle away from the sensations that were so intense they could almost be described as painful. But Lance keeps him held firm below him and makes sure he takes each and every touch he’s giving him, forcing him to feel every intense second of it. “L-Lance-”

“This is what you’ve been missing, ignoring my texts,” Lance chastises, grinding the pad of his thumb into Keith’s tip and grinning as Keith _keens,_ cock twitching in Lance’s grasp as Keith groans. “So rude – you need someone to keep you in line, don’t you?”

Keith just dumbly nods and agrees, not caring at this point so long as Lance keeps touching him like _that-_

Lance stops his thrusting, instead grinding his hips up against Keith’s ass to rub his cockhead over Keith’s prostate. His knees practically give out at that point, only held up by the counter and the firm grip on his neck. He should care more than he does about the noise as he hears the filthy things falling from his lips, but he honestly couldn’t give a damn: at this point, he didn’t care who heard them so long as Lance didn’t stop.

“Someone needs to teach you its bad to just bend over in a public bathroom for some cock,” Lance grins, hitting that spot square on and watching how Keith trembled beneath him. “Teach you some standards.”

“I-I wouldn’t-I don’t-” Keith tried to explain himself, his words silenced every time as Lance ground into his prostate to stop his excuses.

“Just for me then?” Lance smirks, squeezing the base of Keith’s cock cruelly as he recognises just how close he is to cumming.

“N-no-” Fuck he was close-

“Well, which is it Keith?” Lance says teasingly, stilling his hips and keeping that pressure on his cock. “Either you bend over for anyone, or just me.”

“I-”

“Tell the _truth,”_ Lance warns, feeling how Keith’s blood pounded beneath his fingers gripping his cock. “Or I’ll just leave you here, unfilled and unsatisfied.”

God, at this moment the idea of his humiliation from admitting the truth pales in comparison to the threat of being left in this state. “Just-just you,” Keith groans, the words barely making it past his lips but Lance hearing them all the same. “Just you, Lance. Fuck, ple-”

“Good boy,” Lance grins, his hips moving once again and his hand releasing his grip. “How about you cum for me, and I’ll give you a treat?”

Lance’s words wrap around him and cast their spell, leaving him a groaning mess as he does as he’s told, letting himself fall into the pounding of his prostate and the dextrous hand on his cock. He can’t hold it back, can’t keep his lip bitten and closed to contain the shriek as he cums against the counter with a violent shiver, spasming as Lance continues to fuck him and torture his already abused prostate.

He can’t take it: the overstimulation shivers across his skin and sets his nerves alight, every thrust a new wave of pleasure and pain. “S-stop,” He groans. “I can’t-it’s too much-”

With his words the cock is gone, already missed as Keith feels like he can breathe once more, Lance’s hand leaving his cock to allow him a moment of respite.

He breathes heavily, the glass fogging, as hot lips land on his neck and a nose nuzzles into him. “Good boy,” Lance tells him. “Good boy, so good Keith..”

Keith whimpers at Lance’s words, turning his head to give him more skin to kiss. He’s aware of the feeling of Lance’s still-hard cock rubbing against one of his ass cheeks as Lance asks, “Ready for your treat?”

While feeling drained and on cloud 9 Keith nods, moving instantly as Lance tells him, “Well, get on your knees then.”

He falls to the floor and there’s a hand in his hair, twisting in the black locks as Lance coaxes his cock between Keith’s waiting lips. “Good boy, good boy, you can take it a little deeper,” Lance breathes as he slides his cock over Keith’s tongue, Keith hollowing his cheeks to suck against the flesh. “So good, so good…”

Lance’s words leave Keith’s cheeks red with the praise as he sucks and bobs his head around Lance’s length, the weight of cock on his tongue almost like a drug.

Lance’s demeanour changes in a heartbeat as he starts to grow close, those fingers in his hair gripping tight and rough, the head of his cock pressing further into his mouth and making his jaw try to open even wider. “That’s it, that’s it baby,” Lance breathes, feeling Keith begin to squirm around the cock working it’s way deeper into him.

Keith groans and gags as the cock presses against his throat, the move unexpected and bringing tears to his eyes. Automatically he begins to pull away but he finds his head trapped against the counter, Lance’s hand keeping him held in place as that cock comes back for more. “Relax your throat,” Lance orders with a groan, pressing his cock into Keith with determination. “Be a good boy and let me fuck your throat.”

Keith’s eyes roll back as he does as he’s told, doing his best to relax around Lance’s cock and let it press into the vulnerable confines of his throat. Lance’s moan is worth it as his cock slips into Keith’s throat, Keith sitting pretty and perfect as he picks up speed and fucks into him with vigour.

Keith still gags but Lance presses on, distracting him with a litany of praise as he fucks his face. It’s degrading, Lance using him as nothing more than a fuck hole, and Keith squirms as he feels himself begin to grow hard once more at the harsh treatment. He’s groaning around Lance’s length, feeling his thick head at the back of his throat to choke him and steal his air, the firm grip in his hair keeping him held in place.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Lance says, grinding his crotch up against Keith’s face. “You be a good boy and swallow every drop, you hear me?”

Keith stares up at Lance with wide, tearful eyes, silently promising to be good as Lance groans and buries Keith’s face in his crotch, his cock deep in his throat and twitching as he cums. Keith doesn’t know if he’s choking on the cum or the cock, but he doesn’t care as he feels himself being filled, Lance milking himself dry into his throat as he struggles to swallow it all.

Once Lance pulls back Keith follows after him to lick and clean his cock off, determined to lap up every drop he might have missed as Lance sighs contently, running his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“That’s enough,” He says gently, tucking himself away and helping Keith to stand.

Keith gets to his legs in a daze, feeling like the honest-to-god sense has been fucked out of him. Lance swipes a gentle finger over the corner of his mouth, coming away with a drop of cum on it. “Missed a bit-”

Like a rabid animal Keith grabs Lance’s wrist and takes his thumb into his mouth, sucking the cum clean off of it. Lance chuckles as he pulls his thumb free, telling him, “Good boy,” Before leaning down to kiss him slowly and softly, the act leagues from the depravity of what they had previously been doing.

There’s a knock at the door and they break away from the kiss, staring at one another and coming back down to earth.

“Think it’s time we clean up and go,” Lance says, eyeing the mess Keith had made when he came and grabbing paper towels to dab at the mess.

Stepping back into his shorts Keith bends double to grab the waistband, pausing in surprise as a warm hand firmly settles on his hip. “Don’t forget this,” Lance tells him teasingly as the plug is pushed back into his hole. Keith squirms and gasps at the too-sensitive feeling, but Lance makes sure the plug is firmly placed before pulling back and finishing tidying up their crime scene.

The pair of them slip from the bathroom with their faces turned towards the ground, not meeting any of the impatient eyes staring at them and probably working out exactly what they had just been up to. Lance follows Keith as he marches out of the noise of the club, the first chance to speak to him only arising once they had stepped out into the carpark.

Here Lance’s bravado falters as he returns to the world where Keith had ignored his texts for several weeks and only granted him the odd teasing glance across the bar. “So…waffles?” He asks uncertainly, convinced that Keith is going to tell him exactly where he can stick his waffles.

Instead he blinks in surprise as fingers lace around his and Keith’s hand seems to fit perfectly against his palm. For the first time Lance gets to see what a genuine smile looks like on Keith’s lips, and it stuns him to find that it looks breath-taking. “How about that drink?” Keith suggests, not noticing just how dumbstruck he had left the policeofficer as Lance couldn’t do anything other than nod enthusiastically in acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, I have at least one more part of this planned for writing. Though I am considering a fourth....guess we shall see.  
> Till next time!


End file.
